


A Lady Is A Force Of Nature

by orbiteyes



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, funky aliens dont understand the gender binary, lazerhorse is in it too a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiteyes/pseuds/orbiteyes
Summary: Meouch gets slightly perplexed by human gender.





	A Lady Is A Force Of Nature

“Sung?” Meouch asked one evening, after Phobos had gone to sleep and Havve had powered down for the night. “What is a ‘lady’?”

Sung froze gently in place where he was standing, faced away from Meouch towards the fridge. Even if he’d been looking him in the eye, his visor made it hard to discern facial expression.

“What, you don’t know? All this time you’ve been talking about them and you don’t know what they are?” He spoke in what Meouch had lovingly dubbed his  _ Mission Voice _ , when there was Serious Business to attend to or he just felt like being dramatic.

Meouch shrugged, his gaze drifting down a smidge. “I don’t know. Everyone else seemed to be talking about them. Figured it was just the thing to do.”

Sung looked out the kitchen window stretching across the wall beside the fridge, jerking his head like a living statue. He pursed his lips and ran his fingers over his stubble.

“Well, as far as I can gather, a lady is a force of nature. These lifeforms speak of ladies embodying the planet and creating storms of reckoning. Those who disrespect ladies seem to be frowned upon and scorned, at least publicly. So I’d say that no matter what ladies are, the inhabitants of this planet see an urgent need to respect and revere them, lest their wrath come upon us all.”

“Oh.” Meouch nodded slowly. “You don’t know either, do you?”

“No clue.”

 

\---

 

Later that night, after Sung had passed out on the couch in a mesh of protein powder and sweat, Meouch quietly crept down the the basement and chapped on Lazerhorse’s door.

It was a courtesy, really; he had the keys, so only he could really decide who went in and out. Still, he waited until he got a lightly chirped “come in!” to turn the key in the door.

Lazerhorse’s ‘office’- for want of a better word than ‘cellar’- was illuminated only by a desk light. Sung reasoned that if he was allowed a light switch, he’d find a way to fuse the whole house and escape somehow. Meouch didn’t see how, but Lazerhorse was a pretty smart guy, so he was sure he’d find a way. As always, he was hard at work on the computer, animating their next music video.

“Lazerhorse?” Meouch asked from the doorway. “What is a ‘lady’?”

Lazerhorse didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “What do you mean?” he droned. “Do you mean, like, what’s a girl? A female?”

Meouch shrugged. “Sure.”

Lazerhorse took a rare moment away from the computer and sat back in his computer chair, resting his chin on his hand. He stared at the stone wall above the desk, as if it would spell the answer out in graffiti.

“Well, uh. On earth you have a thing called ‘gender’ and you have women and you have men- although, like, there’s also people who aren’t men or women- and you can usually tell from, uh…actually, scratch that thought, and-“

“-You’ve completely lost me.” Meouch chuckled nervously, holding his hands up as if to physically stop his tangent.

Lazerhorse smiled and spun round in his chair. He could almost make out Meouch’s fluffy figured in the shadows of the room. In the darkness, his mane was a fluffy aura around his body.

“Ah, don’t worry about it too much. They’re pretty cool, anyways.”

Meouch smiled back. “So I hear.”


End file.
